In the past, there have been other toggle switch extension plates in the prior art, but the present invention provides a new and improved invention that is also aesthetically and functionally improved over the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,837 is a toggle switch extension mechanism which is somewhat similar to that used in the present invention. But, the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,837 uses a spring mechanism to maintain the sliding toggle switch extension member flat against the base plate. Thus, when the switch extension is slid back and forth, it leaves wear marks.
The present invention differs from that invention in that it eliminates the use of a spring mechanism by making the toggle switch extension a single body, unlike the prior invention where the spring mechanism was riveted on. The present invention makes use of a pair of cams positioned in a particular manner to let only part of the sliding toggle switch extension member make contact with the base plate surface. The present invention is used for decorative purposes, as well as functional ones. The present mechanism is better than that of the prior art devices since the present mechanism covers its own cam wear lines of the sliding toggle switch lever extension. The front cam members of the sliding toggle switch lever extension make cam wear lines that are never visible to the users.
Furthermore, in one embodiment of the present invention where the switch plate is also a mirror for use with mirrored walls, the present mechanism uses rear sliding contact members or cams to make contact with the back reflective surface of the base plate. The cams are positioned to avoid making contact with the edges of the back reflecting surface. The positioning of the rear cams prevents chipping of the back reflecting surface; the prior mechanisms did not teach this new and improved structure. The sliding toggle switch extension member is a fixed member having a top and bottom that is wider than the opening in the base plate to insure proper positioning of the front and rear cams on the base plate.